


co-op

by dcuros



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros/pseuds/dcuros
Summary: A little help is much appreciated, especially from someone like Ren AmamiyaDay 2 of Shuake Confidant Week: partnership / teamwork





	co-op

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a snippet from a no powers!Akechi vs PT AU I've been working on, but it can also be applied to canon with some liberties. I'll post a follow-up snippet on my AU later.

The sun bears down on Tokyo and it bears down hard. It’s hot; hot enough that the lush green grass of the park steams and wilts into brown, turning the air so muggy, it's thick enough to choke on. 

This year’s summer is brutal and threatens to cook Goro alive where he sits. Sweat beads down his forehead and is captured by the handkerchief he swipes across his face. He’s long discarded his vest but the dampness of his shirt makes it cling uncomfortably to his skin.

If Goro had any sense, he’d pack up and park himself somewhere nice and air-conditioned; preferably with an icy drink in hand. 

But he can’t. He had a job to do.

For months now, Tokyo had been plagued with a string of strange incidents in which people went berserk. There were no patterns, no similarities between the victims. Nothing linking the incidents together. 

At least, not at first glance. But if the files he’d snuck from Sae-san’s laptop were correct, then Okumura had benefited from every single incident. 

So, Goro’s been sitting under this tree for hours, watching his target go about his lunch meeting in the restaurant across the park. Goro’s already made a mental note to look up Okumura’s latest business partner but he suspects it’ll be another executive from Big Bang Burger’s suppliers, just like every other salaryman he’s investigated so far. 

Goro fans himself with his notebook, to no effect. He’s so thirsty but the nearest vending machine would take him too far to keep his eyes on his target. He glances back into the restaurant and locks eyes with Okumura. 

Fuck. Now Okumura knows he’s here and by the looks of it, he won’t be leaving anytime soon. 

Goro’s almost resigned to dying a slow death from dehydration when a sharp feeling of cold down his neck makes him yelp. He turns and glares at the laughing form of Ren Amamiya, holding a can of iced coffee in each hand. 

Ren finally stifles his giggles. He offers a can to Goro, which the detective accepts gratefully and presses against his overheated skin. Ren’s grinning face morphs into one of concern. “Are you alright, Akechi? You’re looking a little red. You shouldn’t stay out here in this heat.”

“I’m alright, Amamiya-kun, but thank you for your concern,” Akechi replies. He checks on Okumura again, just to see if he’s managed to make a quick getaway during Ren’s little prank, and find the businessman still seated, pointedly looking away from him. “I’m afraid I’m on a case right now and I can’t let myself be distracted.”

Ren follows his gaze to the restaurant window and comprehension flashes in his eyes. He shoots Goro a pitying look. “Oh, you’re on a stakeout? Isn’t it a little unfair of the police to make you sit out here in this heat?” he asks. Goro detects a hint of steel glints in his words. 

“I’m afraid this is a personal investigation.” Goro says in response. “I’ve yet to present enough evidence to the police to get their assistance with this case so I’m on my own for now.”

He receives a hum. The sun glints off of the lenses of Ren’s glasses and hides any clues to what the delinquent was thinking. 

“Alright, I’ve decided. I’m helping you out.”

“W-what? No, I don’t need your help, Amamiya-kun, it’s fine.” His investigation was not fine. All Goro’s done in the past three hours was work on his tan. 

From the flat look Ren throws at him, Ren knows that too.

“I can’t possibly intrude upon your time but I appreciate your offer, really.”

“I had fun the last time you dragged me along on a case, it’s no problem at all.” Ren says breezily. “Besides, you promised you’d teach me how to make deductions like you. One session is hardly enough.” At Goro’s unimpressed stare, he continues, “Look, I’m worried you’ll pass out from the heat somewhere. I can at least keep you company while you’re stuck here. Another pair of eyes shouldn’t hurt, right?” 

A little company certainly wouldn’t hurt, Goro muses, and Ren was certainly fine company indeed. The other boy had provided him with fresh insights in the previous case, ones that Goro himself had overlooked, and had led him to a successful arrest. 

So Goro relents. The smile that dances across Ren’s face could rival the sun.

Fifteen minutes later, Goro sips from another drink Ren had grabbed from the vending machines as he briefs Ren on the case. 

“Okumura Foods?” Ren hums, deep in thought. “I heard the president’s daughter goes to my school. I’ll try and talk to and see if she could give us some hints about what her dad’s up to.”

“I’m not sure that’s wise, Amamiya-kun.” Goro warns. From the corner of his eye, he sees Okumura stand and move to the exit. Goro wants to argue more but he’s out of time. He packs his notebook and his water bottle back into his case and stands. “I suppose it might prove more fruitful than my current methods. I’ll leave it to you.” 

“Great! I’ll talk to her at school tomorrow. Let’s meet at Leblanc tomorrow at seven, then?”

“I’ll see you there then. We’ll discuss our findings over chess.” Goro takes a few steps but he turns back to look at Ren, “I’m afraid I still don’t understand why you wish to assist me with this case, Amamiya-kun. Why are you doing this?”

A smile, dark and mysterious even under the harsh light, is all he gets before Goro has to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this through my break during work so there're probably quite a few errors here. Feel free to yell at me in comments or on my twitter @[hereliesandy](https://twitter.com/hereliesandy)


End file.
